Tras la sangre se encuentra un secreto
by hitsupink
Summary: Por que tengo que sentir esto,es verdad nunca me llamo la atencion las mujeres de mi clase,no entendia la razon pero ahora lo entiendo.Era todo lo que sentia por ella mi propia hermana,pero no la puedo ver como hermana la veo como mujer y mas que eso yo


Konichiwa hola antes que nada quiero mandar una saludo a todos y espero y les guste el primer chapter de este fic

* * *

Me encontraba caminando rumbo a mi casa, si caminando, desde que llegue a las 4 de la mañana a casa por culpa de Naruto por ir a esa estúpida fiesta con el, me quitaron el auto por 2 meses , ahora debía caminar o tomar el autobús ,cosa realmente fastidiosa llegue a mi casa o mas bien mansión ..

Después de todo yo era hijo de Fugaku Uchiha dueño de Uchiha's corp y teníamos mucho dinero

Entre a la mansión siendo recibido por las sirvientas camine hasta las escaleras y sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás

-OONNII-CCHAANNNNN-Decía un voz suave y sentí como alguien se me colgaba en el cuello

-Tadaima-Dije con alegría al verla

-Okairi-Me dijo mientras me besaba un mejilla y sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, dejo mi cuello y me sonrío

-Como te fue?-

-Regular y nuestro padres?-

-No están tenían algo importante que hacer en E.U y se fueron volverán dentro de 3 semanas-Dijo algo triste

-Tranquila no creo que sea tanto tiempo además ya es normal e Itachi-

-Se fue de vacaciones con unos amigos dijo que volveria en dos semanas estamos solos -

-Ya veo me voy a mi habitación bajare cuando este la cena tengo tarea que hacer de acuerdo-

-Si no te molestare-

Subí a mi habitación, me dirigí al baño intentando calmarme, el tener a Sakura tan pegada a mi me hace perder el control ,tengo mucho auto control pero no tanto es que ella es tan dios

Es inteligente, bonita y tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado pechos grandes y trasero firme, es un diosa por que tiene que ser tan perfecta, es berrinchuda a veces pero hace un pucheros que logran que hagas lo que ella quiere y su cabello largo lizo, su piel su aroma es tan embriagante es mi droga ,nadie va a poder tocarla nadie si alguien la lastima yo lo matare ,ella es mi solo mía tendrán que matarme para acercarse a ella..

-Que estoy diciendo es mi hermana menor yo no puedo, maldición por que tiene que ser mi hermana -

Me levante de mi cama baje las escaleras se oía una melodía hermosa y delicada, se encontraba en el cuarto de música solo ella y mama tocaban el piano, Itachi toca el violín al igual que mi padre , mientras yo toco la guitarra

Me dirigí al cuarto y la encontré tocando una hermosa melodía se miraba muy concentrada que ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia

Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla me dirigí hacia ella y la abrace por los hombros y ella dejo de tocar

-Sasuke?-Me dijo Sasuke ella nunca casi nunca me dice por mi nombre se oia tan bien

-Te amo Sakura-

-Yo también -Escondí mi cara en su cuello y aspire mi aroma

-Pasa algo malo?-Negué aun sabiendo que era mentira

-Duerme en mis piernas, eso te relajara tocare para ti, es lo que mama hace cuando estoy nerviosa por algo, has lo de acuerdo-

Hice lo que ella me pidió me recostara en sus suaves piernas mientras ella volvía tocar poco a poco me quede dormido

.Tu cabello

.Tu sonrisa

.Tu mirada

.Tu aroma

.Tus labios

.Tu mi querida hermana

No se cuanto tiempo dormí pero me encontraba en un sillón en la cuarto de música dormido y en mi pecho sentí una respiración, estaba dormida en mi pecho

Me acerque para poder verla mejor ,no puedo mas tengo que besarla ,me acerque a sus labios pero tenia miedo de que se levantara , no pude mas me acerque para besarla pero antes de hacerlo

-Sasuke-

-Al parecer no se te a quitado la maña de hablar dormida-

-Sasuke yo-

-Que ocurre-Dije siguiendole el rollo

-Siempre estaremos juntos verdad-

-Si siempre -le dije en su oído

-Te amo perdóname-Dije no pude mas la bese, sus labios eran incluso mas suaves y dulces de lo que había soñando

Al día siguiente no tuvimos clases me la pase todo el día encerrado en mi habitación pensando desayune, almorcé y cene en mi habitación, Sakura se preocupo por mi puedo apostarlo vino como 10 veces a mi habitación

Tocaron la puerta por onceava vez pero esta vez abrieron la puerta sin pedir permiso

-Por que? no entiendo que ocurre por que estas molesto, es la escuela desde ayer estas muy raro no has salido séquiese, que te ocurre Sasuke-

-ONI-CHAN-Odio que me llame así

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!-Le grite

-Que hice, por que estas tan molesto, es mi culpa verdad-

-Si es tu culpa por ser mi hermana-

La tome de la mano y la bese con fuerza, mi auto control se fue por la coladera y lo peor de todo es que ella me correspondía..

Empecé a quitarle la ropa con desespero le quita la camiseta, dejándola en ropa interior la cual era rosa iba a quitarle el sostén cuando ella me detuvo

-No quieres que lo hagamos verdad?- Le dije sin mas

-Sasuke ve más lento por favor-Abrí los ojos por la impresion

-Es mi primera vez así que se delicado-Dijo sonrojada

Estaba muy feliz ella también me deseaba, sin le quite el sujetador observando sus grandes y bellos pechos comencé a lamber uno con dulzura, mientras que al otro lo masajeaba haciendo gemir a Sakura

Sus gemidos eran muy lindos, después baje a su vientre besándolo una vez terminado ahí metí una mano adentro de sus bragas masajeando su clítoris asiéndola gemir como nunca metí uno , luego dos y tres dedos adentro de ella

-Sa-su-k-e ba-a-ss-t-a t-e q-u-iero a-dentro mi por- fa-vor'

No me hice del rogar y me adentre a ella ella tomo mi mano apretándola pero no sentí ninguna barrera, cosa que me extraño

-Sakura alguien mas te a tocado?-

-No nadie eres el primero pero perdí mi himen cuando estaba practicando a cabalgar t-u- tu eres el primero Sasuke-

-Te duele mucho-

-Algo pero ya paso sigue-

Comencé a embestirla con fuerza y ella gemía tanto o mas que yo mi ego subió mas al verla gemir tanto, nadie mas podría hacerla gemir como yo, es mía y yo soy el primero y el único que la tendrá, el que le hará el amor así ahora y siempre

Llegamos al orgasmo la embestí un poco mas para luego derramar toda mi escancia en ella iba a sacar mi flácido miembro de ella pero , rodeo sus piernas en mi cadera volviendo a meter mi miembro adentro de su intimidad la mire a los ojos y estaba sonrojada

-Quédate adentro de mi un rato mas, se que estas cansado pero te necesito adentro mío-

-Sakura yo te amo no como hermana si no como mujer, no puedo verte de otra manera-Le dije mirándo esos ojos jades que me hipnotizaban

-Toda mi vida e tratado de entender por que odio que otros chicos se te acerquen, no presto atención a las demás chicas pero ahora se la razón-

-La razón eres tu y nadie mas puede hacerme sentir así hacer el amor contigo es lo mas hermoso que e echo te amo te amo, dime que me amas por favor dime que lo hiciste el amor conmigo por que me amas-

-Te amo Sasuke –Me dijo con su tierna y fina voz antes de quedarse dormida


End file.
